Supernatural Songs
by Galactic Cannibal
Summary: Lyrics to songs written just for our favorite brother's and their pet angel.


**Supernatural Songs:**_(See if you can catch all the subtle and not so subtle references. ;D)_

**KAZ 2Y5-**

It runs in the family, but it ain't in our blood. At the heart of our world is a warrior. And a car on the side of the road isn't much, but home made of Legos and toy soldiers…

Spin the tires, don't look back, burn the bones down to black; there's no end to the ones you can lose…Bite your tongue, grit your teeth, fight like Hell, lie and cheat; but the ending's not one you would choose…

_Boy you've been alone and hopeless, but you were never…you were never homeless._

They called you a savior and they burned at your word, and the salt in your wounds keeps you safe now. But the guns put an end to the hearts of your world, silent blows knocked you down kept you laid out…Light the fire, send your revenge on the wire.

Spin the tires, don't look back, burn the bones down to black; there's no end to the ones you can lose…Bite your tongue, grit your teeth, fight like Hell, lie and cheat; but the ending's not one you would choose…

_Boy you've been alone and hopeless, but you were never…you were never homeless._

Back on the highway, driving all hours, losing your way till your favorite song sours. **Roadhouse** ahead, and **Scrap Yard** behind, lights take it all till nothing reminds you any more….

Spin the tires, don't look back, burn the bones down to black; there's no end to the ones you can lose…Bite your tongue, grit your teeth, fight like Hell, lie and cheat; but the ending's not one you would choose…

_Boy you've been alone and hopeless, but you were never…you were never homeless._

**Civil War-(For season five)**

There is no family in this war, the blood line's not worth fighting for, so cut your brother to the core with the Devil that you know. Don't you bother saying your unsaid told you so's. If we don't get to praying, we all know where this goes….

Mine eyes have seen the glory of the coming of the Lord, he's a thundering new terror come from where fresh Hell is stored. We all will feel the loving touch of his unfeeling sword, so just keep soldiering on. Glory, Glory Hallelujah! Glory, Glory Hallelujah! Glory, Glory Hallelujah! We won't make it till dawn…

I know your skin is crossed with scars, and I can't stand the hurt I've caused, but there's no time to cast this off, just give it all you've got. And keep the Hell you've been through safe behind its wall, we'll run the course we've stayed to until we're forced to crawl…

Mine eyes have seen the glory of the coming of the Lord, he's a thundering new terror come from where fresh Hell is stored. We all will feel the loving touch of his unfeeling sword, so just keep soldiering on. Oh whoah…Oh oh whoah oh oh! Oh whoah.

They say he's gone forever, he's abandoned all his blood. He was bound to start a battle now we're knee deep in the mud. The Heaven's up above us and the Hell about to come's got nothing on you son. Glory, Glory Hallelujah! Glory, Glory Hallelujah! Glory, Glory Hallelujah! We just keep soldiering on.

**All of your Monsters-(Dean's song)**

God damn you and all of your monsters, bar the gates and hide your daughters, me and my brother, we've been driving all night. Turn the locks and sign your papers, saddle up to meet your makers, me and my brother like our odds in this fight.

And all these miles of blacktop look the same. Holy water, a bottle of Jack, and ten bucks to my name. If you take on Hell and Heaven, you best have a steady aim. Cause the only shots I take I shoot to kill; waiting for the last of your blood to spill…

Oh black water drag me under, see if you can drown the hunter. Me and my brother harder than hell to take down. Bare your teeth and grab your guns, cause we're the roughest kind of fun. Me and my brother taste like your biting your tongue.

And all these miles of blacktop look the same. Holy water, a bottle of Jack, and ten bucks to my name. If you take on Hell and Heaven, you best have a steady aim. Cause the only shots I take I shoot to kill; waiting for the last of your blood to spill…

And I think to myself what a terrible world, dying for some new God's flack to unfurl. The things I had to lose for you to live…will I die before I run out of blood to give?

So God damn you and all of your monsters, leading us straight to the slaughter. Me and my brother won't see each other tonight. God damn you and all of your monsters, God damn you and all of your monsters…..

**Far to Go-(For Castiel)**

When will this storm pass over our roof, burning my eyes I do see the truth. Dropping the spears you saved for your savior, rack up new sins, pay for them later. I heard that Wednesday's child was full of woe, but Thursday's angel has far to go…Straight from the Barn to the bottom, ask did it hurt you at all? Original sins, boy you've got em. Just like you invented the fall.

I could be done with crying, I could be done, by dying but I got the angel of loving Sedition raising me up from Perdition. What kind of fight so tangeled, could trust in a fallen angel?

Freedom's a sword to pierce through your heart, all it takes is a prayer to tear me apart. Where is your God? Your absentee father? Burn with your faith or don't even bother. I've heard that Earth will see what heaven knows, but Thursday's angel has far to go…Straight from the Barn to the bottom, ask did it hurt you at all? Original sins, boy you've got em. Just like you invented the fall.

I could be done with crying, I could be done, by dying but I got the angel of loving Sedition raising me up from Perdition. What kind of fight so tangeled, could trust in a fallen angel?

Boy! There's a wicked wind, blowing from heaven's door and where's the harm from damning yourself from a God who won't save you no more…and you know me, **always happy to bleed**….Straight from the Barn to the bottom, ask did it hurt you at all? Original sins, boy you've got em. Just like you invented the fall.

I could be done with crying, I could be done, by dying but I got the angel of loving Sedition raising me up from Perdition. What kind of fight so tangeled, could trust in a fallen angel?

**Motherless Sons-(For Season one)**

Lock all your stories away, leave all your prayers for the end of the day. With a tall shot of liquor and a girl who won't stray, you can keep all Hell's fury at bay. But you stare at the ceiling and wait for the light, wondering if you're the one burning the night. So brother don't put down your gun, this is how Hell and the West were won. With the bite of a bullet, Holy smoke from a gun, and the rage of a Motherless Son.

Run out your years on the road, your heart is where all their troubles get stowed. With a tongue made of silver, and the luck that you rode, someone else can help shoulder the load. But you shield all the world, soak your wound in neglect, and ask if there's anything left to protect. But brother don't put down your gun, this is how Hell and the West were won. With the bite of a bullet, Holy smoke from a gun, and the rage of a Motherless Son.

Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray my Father my promise I'll keep. The nightmare's they crawl and they claw at my door, if I could lay my head down I won't cry no more…So brother hold fast to your guns, this is where fighting your demons gets fun. With the bite of a bullet, Holy smoke from a gun, and the rage of us Motherless Sons.

**(Review if you would like me to post more lyrics!)**


End file.
